


Сукин Сын

by LRaien



Category: I'm in Marsport Without Hilda - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen, Hate Speech, Humor, Point of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: излияния Макса на тему Рога и его почти официального прозвища.
Relationships: Rog Crinton & agent Max





	Сукин Сын

Даже среди нас, лучших агентов, уже никому не вспомнить, когда Рог Кринтон получил своё прозвище «Сукин Сын».  
Лично я подозреваю, что он с ним и родился: невозможно представить другую реакцию на его появление. Этот Сукин Сын всегда всё портит. Если вам кажется, что я преувеличиваю, задумайтесь вот о чем: больше половины агентов за секунду до лучших моментов своей жизни — взятие горной высоты, жаркий секс с красивейшей девушкой планеты, последняя выплата за многолетний кредит, получение годовой премии, — больше половины агентов с паническим ужасом, достойным фобии, ожидали, что сейчас появится Рог и скажет то, от чего им останется только бессильно отпустить «Ах ты ж Сукин Сын…» и отправиться спасать этот треклятый мир.  
Да-да, всё ужасно именно настолько. «Что? Вот-вот родится ненаглядный сын, на которого вы с женой надеялись семь лет? У нас для тебя задание». «А, так ты сейчас на океанском лайнере с тремя претендентками на «Мисс Вселенная» пьешь мартини? Отлично, живо спускайся и не забудь спасательный жилет». «Какая защита докторской, ты агент или нет? Поднимай свою дряблую задницу и прихвати парашют». И прочее в таком духе. А как насчет того случая, когда я остался в марсопорте без Хильды? Я уверен, Флора до сих пор не простила меня, и вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь простит. Я лишился лучшей девушки в Галактике, и из-за кого? Верно. Из-за этого Сукиного Сына!  
Сейчас, хвала всем богам, у меня редкие два дня отпуска. На Земле! А значит, вокруг полно других агентов, и этот Сукин Сын попросту не посмеет прервать мой…  
Я узнал очертания лысины до того, как поднял взгляд на самого Рога, подходившего к моему шезлонгу. Поставил бокал с коктейлем — кстати, лучший из всех, что я пробовал! — и постарался не думать о договаривающейся насчет аренды домика Хильды, специально примчавшейся ко мне на этот отпуск.  
— Ты не по адресу, Рог.  
Тот улыбнулся так, что мне оставалось только вздохнуть. Я, не удержавшись, оглянулся на болтающую с агентом пляжной зоны Хильду, затем повернулся к этому исчадью ада с бледно-голубыми глазами. Рог только этого и ждал:  
— У тебя срочная миссия под прикрытием. Нам необходим именно ты, потому что это связано с тем ублюдком, которого ты едва не прищучил пару недель назад.  
— Сколько? — мне хотелось зажмуриться, а затем открыть глаза и узнать, что это лишь навеянный жарой дурной сон.  
— Миссия займет лишь пару недель, — Кринтон открыто ухмылялся.  
Это был чудесный жаркий день на пляже. Лазурные волны прибоя, подёрнутые нежно-белой пеной цвета слоновой кости, ласково оглаживали мельчайший песок. Чуть позже я бы так же ласково гладил мою Хильду, так же тонул в ней, как сейчас тону в пучине отчаяния и безумного желания открутить Рогу голову, зарыть тело рядом с шезлонгом и никогда больше не вспоминать об этом дьяволе. Но остаётся только одно, уже настолько привычное, что губы будто сами произносят:  
— Ах ты ж Сукин Сын…


End file.
